Evil Bob's Evil Plan
|items = *Amulet of hypnotism (acquired during the quest) |kills = *Novice Chicken Mage (level 30) *Novice Chicken Mage (level 45) *Bob the Jagex Cat (level 55) *Sphinx (level 70) *Evil Bob (level 90) }} Walkthrough Quest Begining To start this quest read the signpost north of the varrock general store. When you will attempt to do this the mysterious old man will appear and teleport you to a city. He will then tell you that this the city of the random events, Randomevenity, and that when you will get next time a random event you will be teleported to this location. Then he will ask for your help to stop Evil Bob and the Evil chicken to conquer it. If you accept the quest he will put you to go to the Evil chicken's base, using the portal that is located in the east of the city. The Evil Chicken's Base After you get into the Evil chicken's base you must talk to the chicken mage near the portal that gets you back to Randomevenity. He will tell you that he is one of the chickens forced by the Evil chicken to battle for him and he will also tell you that the Evil chicken is at Evil Bob's base and to get there you must go through the portal to the east of the Evil chicken's base. To get there you must pass an agility course that requires level 30 agility Note: You won't need much food, because the agility course won't take a lot of your HP After completing the agility course you will have to fight the portal's guard a level 30 novice chicken mage that only uses magic. After you defeat the novice chicken mage go through the portal. Evil Bob's Base After you go through the portal you will see a cutscene in which you find out that Evil Bob hypnotised the Sphinx and Bob the Jagex cat with the amulet of hypnotism. After this conversation you here between Evil Bob and the Evil chicken, one of the Evil chicken's chicken mages spot you. Then the evil chicken puts one of his novice chicken mages to kill you, then the Evil chicken, Evil chicken's chicken mages, Evil Bob and the hypnotised cats go through a portal to attack Randomevenity. The novice chicken mage is level 45 and only uses magic. After you defeat him steal the amulet of hypnotism from the safe Evil Bob put it into. You will need 30 thieving for this. After you steal it go through the portal to Randomevenity. The Battle After you go through the portal you will see a cutscene in which you see the random events fighting the enemies. After the cutscene the mysterious old man puts you to fight Bob the jagex cat and the Sphinx and he tells you that after you defeat the hypnotised cats the effects of the amulet of hypnotism's effects will stop. First fight Bob the jagex cat which is level 55 and only uses magic. Next you must defeat the Sphinx which is level 70 and uses magic and melee. After defeating them you will see a cutscene in which the Evil chicken and Evil Bob try to retreat by teleporting away, but the mysterious old man stops Evil Bob from teleporting away. Evil Bob then gets mad and attacks you. He is level 90 and only uses magic, he can use battle spells and weakening spells, but because he only uses magic you can defeat him easily with the protect from magic prayer. After you defeat him Evil Bob will accept to be live in Randomevenity, then give the amulet of hypnotism to the mysterious old man and you have completed the quest. Rewards * 1 quest point. * Full access to Randomevenity (can go there through the portal near the south entrace of Varrock) * *